Your Story, or Mine?
by MlpDwandmore23
Summary: Freddy is the simple owner of his family's pizzeria, follow him and the fazbear crew as they discover the true meaning of pizza, life, and basically everything in general. (Modern Au with humans, contains ocs and shipping of some of them. including Foxy x Chica, Freddy x oc, and Bonnie x oc. but thsi is not romance entirely)
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is my first Fnafiction! This is a modern au story that will include my ocs, and some of my friends, who are awesome!**

**hope you enjoy!**

Freddy awoke at the same time that he always does, listening to the tootling sounds of the Todear march chime from his alarm clock, which showed the glowing red numbers of 7:30 a.m. He got up and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he decided to exit his room. The azured-eyed male shuffled down the hallway, stopping at a door painted a creamish gold.

Freddy knocked on the door, "Wake up, Chica, I want to see you in the kitchen in 5 minutes. It's your turn to make breakfast". All he heard was a squawk in protest, at which he knocked on the door again, harder than he had before.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Chica bawked, but it sounded more like a chicken than anything.

He walked away from her door and went to the one across the hall a few ways down, hearing the door open and shut behind him.

Raising his hand to knock, but when he hears a commotion inside of what Foxy called his 'cove'. Of course his name isn't Foxy, but he insisted that is what everyone should call him. Freddy opened the door and walked into the red-headed male wrapped in a purple blanket that was dotted with stars.

"Arrgh! Ye idiot noobs!" Foxy yelled through the mic connected to his headphones, "I should make ye walk the plank!"

"Enough with the pirate stuff, Foxy." Freddy says, pulling off Foxy's headphones, which had been a gift from Chica last year. The sides of headphones had little fox faces on them. "Can't help it, lad," Foxy says, pulling off the blanket, revealing his one eye, his right eye being covered by an eyepatch. The older male pulled at the eyepatch, "Also, lose the eyepatch". Freddy let the patch go and it made a loud Thwack sound as it hit Foxy's eye. "Aye!" Foxy called out.

"How long have you been up?"

"I got up just an hour ago."

Freddy sighed, "Be in the kitchen for breakfast in five, Chica-". That was all Foxy needed before he bolted. Freddy smiled, that was the first time had all morning. Foxy and Chica had just started a relationship, much to Bonnie's agony. But soon Bonnie got over his crush on Chica and was now like an older brother to her. The thought of Bonnie made Freddy remember what he gotten out of bed for.

Checking the time, he jogged down the hallway to Bonnie's room and woke him up, since he was more of a morning person, he got up with ease. Bonnie was second to the oldest, next to Freddy, but he was the tallest in the group. Chica was the youngest, at 20, she is studying culinary arts in college, Foxy, on the other hand, was taking a class in game design, since all he wanted to do was make horror games. He had this great idea about a game about haunted animatronics in a family diner….

But how in the world would that game make millions?

Bonnie was a blossoming guitar player, wanting to teach guitar to children as soon as he graduated. Freddy? He had a different path… To own his family's pizzeria with pride. Freddy did not need to go to college. His parents are what you would call loaded. He lived with the gang in a mansion like house 8 minutes away from Fazbear's Pizza. Even with 4 people living in the house, there was still enough room for about 4 more, thanks to his late parents.

Freddy walked into the kitchen, only to see Chica flipping pancakes, Foxy sitting at the table playing Minecraft on his phone, and Bonnie sitting across from him, plucking at his guitar strings. "Freddy, what do you want on your pancakes?" Chica asked cheerfully. It is amazing what a cup of coffee can do to someone in the morning. "Just syrup, thanks," Freddy says, sitting down next to Bonnie, "Foxy, when you go jogging, can you get the mail?"

"Sure, lad," he says, putting away his phone and walking out of the kitchen to go on his morning jog. "I still do not get why he always goes on a jog in the morning. He is always lazy during the afternoon," Bonnie says strumming a little song on his guitar."

"I really don't know, Bon. He said something about not wanting to get fat from video gaming all summer," Chica says, handing Bonnie some blueberry pancakes smeared with whipped cream. She then twirls her way to Freddy, giving him some pancakes covered in syrup. He took a fork and started eating, just when Foxy burst through the door. "Aye, you got a letter, Freddy!"

Freddy took the letter from the hands of the amber-eyed male and opened it. He read it as Foxy sat down to chow down on some weird combination of flavors of his bacon pancakes with fruit loops on top… Foxy was a strange cookie. Freddy finished reading the letter just as Chica sat down, "So, what is it about?" "A kid wanting to work over at the pizzaria as the baker and cake decorator and asking if their friends can come along to work here too." The blonde female almost spit out her strawberry pancakes, "This is great! Tell them that they can come!"

Freddy could not help but chuckle at her friendliness, "Chica, I still have to check their records, if they are good, I'll invite them." Chica squealed with delight, "Oh, I know this is going to be awesome!"

**You guys know the drill! See you next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This part is a little short, but only because I had no wifi and had to go to the library.**

"No", Lana says, standing and using her only arm to prop herself on the table. Lana had lost her left arm in a racing accident not too long ago, after that she quit, and went to go live with her sister, Lena. "But la soeur, you said that we could take the job…"

"I changed my mind. And lose the french."

Lena sighs. Her sister was always like this. Her and Lana were twins so they looked exactly alike. Well… They were polar opposites. Lena's blonde hair was long and went down to her waist, even when she kept it in a half ponytail with her favorite magenta bow. Lana, on the other hand, kept her shoulder-length hair of the same color in a ponytail all the time.

Clothing wise, Lena would rather wear more girlish attire than her sister. Infact, this morning she was wearing a black tank-top and a pink skirt, she also wore matching sandals, since it was the beginning of June and she refused to wear sneakers, like her sister was. Lana, on the other hand, wore a black jacket that she always wore zipped up to her chin, and since her sister was not one to overheat in the summer, However; she was wearing a pair of khakis, just to be safe.

"Lana, you know we spent those few years in France, and I could not help but to-"

"Pick up the language and the accent, I know, I know."

Lena stood and with a huff of annoyance, she poked her sister in the chest, "Listen, we went over this, You are going to take the job of fixing the boss's car and I am going to take the job work as the cake decorator they have been wanting, and, hopefully, get some jobs for Draw Me and Fredrick." Lana grabs her sister's hand with her remaining arm, "I do not work on cars since…" She pauses, and lets her hand fall. She takes a deep breath, "Fine, as long as the trip does not take long."

Lena scoops her sister into a hug, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Mi amore!".

The shorter girl hugs back, "Your welcome, sis." "Why don't we celebrate? I'll call the guys," Lena says happily as she skips to get her phone from her purse. "What will we do?"

"Do a little shopping, of course!" She says, picking up the phone. Lana could be heard groaning in the distance, to which Lena just rolled her eyes.

She paced back and forth as she heard the phone ring. As a rough voice came onto the other line she let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, Lena! Did you get a response to the letter yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Fred, but Lana did agree to take the job!"

Lena heard the clinking of weights in the background, "Drawme?" Fred sighed, "Yep".

"Well, meet us at the boardwalk, we hope to see you".

**Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo… Hello? Hello? Um, if you are reading this… it is possible you like this fic and/or my account! Make sure to fav both!**

Freddy unlocked the front door to the pizzeria and allowed the others to come inside. Each one had changed into their uniforms, the boy's consisting of a white dress shirt under a vest (Freddy's being a simple brown, Bonnie's purple, like his hair and Foxy's a dark maroon), Chica' was the same, instead she was wearing a skirt (Also her vest is yellow). "Aye! I call being cashier today, Bonnie!" Foxy says running behind the desk. "N-no way!" Bonnie says, following him. Foxy was about to jump over the counter when suddenly, Freddy grabbed him by the back of the collar, "Foxy, you know today is the day Bonnie is the cashier. You'll wait tables."

"I can't wait tables, lad! They make fun of me… accent," The amber-eyed male responses. Even though Freddy is the shortest of the males, he somehow scares Foxy to near heart-attack. "Foxy… I have never seen you been made fun of before. Now go get an apron," Freddy says, letting the younger male go. Foxy went over to Chica and put his arm around her, "Aye, the laddie will kill me one day."

"Yep, and he'll succeed."

After Bonnie made sure the money was accounted for, Chica started to get the kitchen ready, and Foxy mopped the floors (or as he called it swabbed the poop deck.), all of them were just sitting around waiting for business. They were all just staring into space when the door opened. "Ah! Hello sir and welcome….to...Freddy…."

" 'Ello, Goldie…"

Goldie smiled. Goldie is Freddy's brother, and he sure looks the part. They were both the same height and have the same eye color, but what earned him his nickname is his golden blonde hair.

"Ah, Foxy, the tone in your voice should be brought down an octave, now shouldn't it?" Foxy growled and looked at the ground. Goldie was one to point out people and their mistakes. Also, he has been coming ever since the restaurant he created, Fredbear's family diner, burned to the ground, Goldie has been heckling Freddy about buying the pizzeria. Goldie made his way to Freddy's office, but first, he picked up his cane and used it to lift Chica's chin. "Chica looking as beautiful as always," he says, then places his cane on the floor. Slowly, he then saunters into the office, dodging the glass cup that Foxy threw at him.

Freddy types away on his computer, check out a few things before he decides to finally check the backgrounds of the people that sent the letter this morning. "Lena and Lana Lynx, eh? Well, at least their last name is not as weird as Fazbear." Just as he was looking them up, a familiar face stepped into the office. "Hello, brother, nice to see you again."

"Morning Goldie, I suppose you have come to bring up the offer again."

"Correct, brother! You were always smarter than me in school."

Freddy chuckled lightly, "Maybe brother, but I'm afraid the answer is still no." The brunette male could practically feel his older brother frown. "Well, maybe this will change your mind." Goldie placed a gold wrapped box with a navy blue bow. Curious to what was inside, Freddy opened up the box and took out the brown tissue paper. It was….

A… Top hat?

Goldie laughed, but it sounded more like a high pitched giggle, "Well, what do you think?" Freddy looked at Goldie and finally noticed that he was wearing a top hat too, but his was the same color as the bow that was on the present. "Nice, but I'm afraid the answer is still no."

With that Goldie gave a huff and limped his way out of the room. Freddy followed his brother out of the room, only to meet with the front door closing. "What's that Freddy?" asked Chica, pointing at the top hat. "It's nothing just another gift to bribe me into giving up the restaurant," Freddy says placing it on his head, "Still pretty nice though". Foxy laughed, "Aye, Ye look ridiculous!"

"Shut up, Foxy! He looks nice," Chica says, going over and fixing the hat on top of his head.

"Um, Freddy, why a top hat, though?" Bonnie asks from across the room, where he is cleaning the stage. The older male shifts uncomfortably, "My dad used to wear one". Everyone in the room froze, even Foxy, who was trying to get an early bite of pizza.

"Ah… S-sorry Freddy…" Chica says.

"Its fine, everyone back to work, and Foxy, clean up this broken glass."

**R&amp;R everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took awhile. I just got out of school so that means no wifi for a long time. But I'll try to update!**

Lena had to literally pull her sister away from her phone to get her out of the car. "Hold onnn! I'm almost finished leveling up Garnet!" Lana whines.

"You can do that later, Mi Amore. We have friends to meet."

Lana huffed and stuffed her phone into her pocket as they closed in on their friends outside a local Surf Style. Frederick and Drami are brothers, and they were as close as brothers could be, so it really broke Drami's heart when Fredrick enlisted in the army. After a year and a half, Fredrick came back, unharmed, but with a huge scar across his face… And a pocket knife given to him by his bro before the war.

Fredrick is about 24, making him way older than his brother, who just turned 19. He is a very well built brunette and today he is wearing a sleeveless shirt with bold words saying "US ARMY", along with some black shorts. Drami, however; was shorter and paler, with black hair and a shirt that says, "I'd flex, but I like this shirt". Drami was a work-out maniac. He almost always had a dumbbell in his hands, but he never showed any muscle. He was skinny, and he ate good, but never showed that he went to the gym about once a week and worked out at home too.

Lena allowed the taller male to envelop her in an embrace. "Ah, Lena how long has it been?"

"I don't know, avez-vous été à polir votre français?"

"Ummm… I'm going to say… No?"

"Then it has been awhile"

They laughed as Lana walked up to the three. "Hey Drami, hi Fredrick, how are you guy doing today?" Drawmi shrugged, "Same old, same old, I guess. Did you get the letter from that guy yet?" Lana sighed and placed her right arm around her sister, "You mean the one my sister sent out three days ago? Without permission? 'Fraid not." There was an awkward silence. Lena was just trying to help her sister out. Seriously, Lana did not have a job, except for fixing old people's cars, and she barely gets out to meet people.

Lena thought it was time she got over her arm.

Fredrick sighed, "Let's go look for shirts and stuff". Then, he silently walks over to the Surf n style.

**This... Was kinda rushed, so sorry if it bad :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Business was as usual at Fazbear's pizza. There were a lot of customers, again, as expected. Every now and again, Freddy would crawl his way out of his office to greet the usual customers that came in almost every day. But today, he spent most of his time scoping the internet in search of the two sisters that had sent him the letter. In fact, it took him half of the morning to figure out why they had sent him a letter and not an email (Luckily, the girl was smart enough to put down her email address.)

He had just opened up his email when a frantic Chica opened the door, "Freddy, I need your help!" Freddy stood abruptly, "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"Just… Come and look, and hurry."

Freddy cautiously stepped out of the safety of his office. He noticed that there were no longer any costumers and Foxy and Bonnie were cleaning. Geez, how long was he in that office? The azured-eyed male turned his attention toward the door frame where he was met with all too familiar sight…

"Springtrap…"

The figure that had a hood placed over his head lifted it, revealing his twisted face. The corners of his mouth had long burn scars, the same scars ran around his eyes too. Tangled, yellowish-greenish hair was on top of his head. Freddy notices that Chica had gone to Foxy and now had a firm grasp on his arm… So did Bonnie… "It's… Nice to see you again-"

"Cut with the crap, Fazbear, I know I'm unwelcome here."

Freddy jumped slightly hearing Springtrap's raspy voice. He's been messed up ever since the Diner, leaving him with a condition that has him scratching at his hands when he's depressed or angry. He has a dead-end job, and does Goldie care? Not one bit.

"... I came to, uh, ask you a favor", Springtrap says, " I need money, an-"

"Springtrap, I can't give you any money right now," Freddy says, "Or a job. All of the positions are going to be filled soon." Springtrap looked down, his nearly blind eyes looked down in shock. "I'm sorry to bother you, Freddy, it's just that Goldie doesn't care about me and I'm in a hard place right now." Freddy can clearly see that his fingers are twitching, probably wanting to rip his gloves off in anger and draw blood on his hands and arms.

"Look, Springtrap, if you need anything…. You know where the house is," Freddy says, trying to smile. Springtrap sneered, his eyebrows knitting together, "Fine". And with that, he was gone. Chica let go of her boyfriend and sauntered toward the kitchen, "I'm going to clean for a moment." Foxy followed her as Bonnie quickly realized that their arms were looped together. "Goldie and Springtrap in the same day? That's nuts," he says, unrolling his shirt sleeves. Freddy huffed, "Not as much as you think."

The afternoon passed by little by little, the four finally finished cleaning and Freddy locked it for the night. They then all piled into Freddy's car and started to head back to the house. "So….. Freddy, what do you think of those two girls?" Chica asks, leaning on her boyfriend in the backseat. "They're fine, Chica, but I still need to look into it more. They live about two hours away." "Aye, Freddy, we do have enough at ta' house. Ye said just two sisters and their two friends, right?" Freddy thought about it as they stopped at a red light, "Maybe…. I'll decide tomorrow." Chica smiled wide and snuggled into the red-headed boy sitting next to her.

When they got the house, they changed into more comfortable clothes and Bonnie started dinner, since it was his night to cook. Foxy and Chica were sitting on the couch and Freddy was looking through the day's sales on his laptop, and writing them in his journal. "This show is ridiculous! They might gems, but they be people, Lass!" the amber-eyed male complained. "That's the point, Foxy! This show is supposed to confuse you", Chica laughed. "What really confuses me," They heard Bonnie yell from the kitchen, "Is why did Springtrap come today? He really only comes over if it's a major emergency." "Aye, and didn't we give the lad money last week?"

"We did," Freddy mumbled, "But I think Goldie took it"


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally got wifi at my house! *does happy dance* So might be more updates in the future**

Lana stared out into the different racks of clothes and searched for some new clothes for her to wear to this possibly new job. Lana really did NOT like the idea that her sister had basically signed her up for this. It was frustrating, to say the least. Lana found the few shirts and tank tops she wanted, along with a few gym shorts, which basically take up her entire wardrobe. Scanning for her sister, she found her looking at a few dresses, as some were on her arm already. "Lena, i'm ready to go," Lana says, showing her sister her collection of clothes that were hanging off her one arm.

Lena sighs, "Souer, we just got here! At least wait until ze to brothers over there are done…" She then continues to look at more summer dresses while Lana looks for Frederick and Drawme. She finds the two brothers scanning through hats and laughing at the ones with memes and such on them. "Hey Lana!" Frederick called, "Try this!" He threw her a cap and she caught it. When she looked at it, it was bright yellow and had, in bold black letters, "SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING". Lana laughed as she put the cap on over her ponytail. Smiling, she gave a thumbs up and took it off, "It's awesome. I'm getting this." She happily walks away from the brothers and continues browsing.

After awhile, They leave and head to a local restaurant to eat. Lana ordered a burger, Lena ordered some frog legs (To which Lana turned her head and hissed in disgust.), while the other two boys both ordered turkey clubs. "So, what is this place that you signed us up for Lena?" Frederick asked. Lena stopped drinking her water to respond, "Oh, just a little 'summer job' to get us some extra money and a good way to meet new people," she pauses in order for the waiter to give them their food, "Since it's a little ways away, we'll have to stay there. I don't want to sound rude, but the owner of the restaurant is very rich. So we will be able to stay at his house." "Sounds nice", Drawme mumbled, chewing his sandwich.

"Oh, yes. The house is closer to the beach than we are, so we'll be able to go to the boardwalk, and things like that." Lana nearly choked on her burger. She hated to admit it, but she really liked to go to the beach. Her family has always been connected to the beach. Her father proposed to her mother on the beach, they got married in Hawaii, and that's where Lana did most of her physical therapy after she lost her arm. Maybe this job offer wouldn't be as bad after all.

After leaving the restaurant, the brothers waved toward their friends and headed toward Frederick's car. In Lena's car, Lana leaned against the window and looked outside. The sky was turning a pale orange as the sun set on the horizon. "What's wrong, Souer? You've been quiet for a while," her twin sister asked. Lana sighed, "Nothin' sis, just a little nervous, I guess, I mean, remember my job at Applebee's?"

"You almost punched a customer in ze face because they thought you were Trans?"

"Yeah that…." the shorter girl trailed off and continued to stare out the window. "Look, Lana, you'll do fine. It's a local family restaurant. In a nice neighborhood. You'll love it! Did I mention it was near a beach?" Lana chuckled, "You did. I have to admit that is an awesome perk." Lena smiled back, "Yeah. I'll bet you'll even meet a cute boy or two!". Lana reached and playfully punched her sister with her remaining arm.

**So I hope you guys had a wonderful thanksgiving! Until later allons-y and R and R!**


End file.
